The past and the Future (KakaYama Week! 8 One-Shots)
by skywalkor
Summary: It's KakaYama week! 1-8 September I'll write one drabble/one-shot fanfic a day. Here they are. Hope you'll all enjoy! R&R?


_First - a small explanation. We're doing KakaYama week on tumblr this week! Isn't it amazing?! Yey! It started yesterday, 1st of September, and it ends the 8th. We've set up themes to work from for each day, so in this fanfic I will upload my drabbles for every theme! Hope you'll enjoy and perhaps join KakaYama week yourself?! _  
_Thank you! _

_None of the characters in Naruto belongs to me. They're Kishi the man's properties. _

_**Date: **__1/9__**  
Theme:**__ Everything KakaYama!  
__**Rating:**__ T (15+)_

* * *

"H-hey what are you doing, Kakashi-sensei! I'm not done yet, 'ttebayo!"

The blonde boy stared at his teacher with narrowed eyes, fingers tapping on the edge of the porcelain bowl in front of him. Just a second ago, it had been filled with tasty looking noodles, pork and vegetables, but now it was emptier than Sand Village's desert itself.

Yamato watched bitterly how the copy ninja received the pay check from Ichiraku, and shook his head towards the man.  
"You have to calm down with your eating, Naruto" he said, sounding just as uninterested as usual, "or else Yamato here won't be able to pay for it all."

Just as expected, glove covered fingers handed over the check in a quick move.  
He couldn't let out anything but a quiet sigh.

_I pay the bills. Right. As usual._

"But I want mo-o-ore!"

The two shinobi exchanged a quick look, thinking the same thing. _So stubborn_.

"But Naruto, five bowls are enough, you're gonna get a stomach ache if you continue like this before training…"

Sensei and student kept on arguing for a while, and the brown haired ninja stopped listening after just a few seconds.  
He was tired after training, wasting so much chakra and doing nothing but reading boring theory books these past hours. The only thing he really wanted right now was a long, warm bath, a cup of coffee, and maybe…

Thoughts got cut off by the feeling of a someone poking him on his side.

"Taichou?"  
Big, blue eyes stared at him.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Are you su-u-ure I can't have another bowl?"

Tiredly, Yamato grabbed a pen on the desk and quickly wrote down his name on the small piece of paper. A little reluctantly, he handed it over to the old man in white hat behind the desk, that obviously looked more than happy to receive an amount of money like that on just a Sunday afternoon.

"Next time I'll buy you one extra, okay?"

Naruto didn't look all too happy, but after two, three seconds he gave up and shrugged his shoulders.  
It was better than nothing.

When the bill was payed, all three shinobi stood up and walked out from the restaurant. Naruto a little quicker than the other two.

It was actually a kind of pretty afternoon.  
Some kids were playing on the streets, adults walked by with shopping bags and even a few pensioners were out, walking together. Not a single cloud was covering the apricot colored sky, and the yellow light from the sun gave the impression that everything actually was fine. That there were nothing to worry about.

The wood ninja turned around, quick enough to see the blonde boy's back disappear into the crowd of people.  
Surprised, he threw a questioning glance at Kakashi.  
_Why did he leave? They had tons of studying left…_

Apparently, the man wanted to answer in private. Without being prepared at all, Yamato felt how a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the people on the street, aiming for the empty, small space right between the walls that belonged to Ichiraku's and it's neighbor - some other restaurant.

"K-Kakashi-sempai…"

Hands covered his eyes, and he could feel the soft fabric of the dark blue gloves against his closed eyelids. The other man's body pressed him up against the wall behind them.

"I sent him home" Kakashi spoke quietly, and just by listening to his voice, anyone could have told that the white haired man was smirking like a kid on Christmas eve. "It's too nice weather to just sit inside and study academy stuff all day, don't you think, _Te-n-zou~_?"

The warm breath came closer and closer to his face, and Yamato could feel how it moved from his nose to his cheek, then down over his jaw, closer to his neck…

A suppressed moan slid out between pinched lips. He just couldn't help it, even in that position.  
That goddamn man knew exactly how to make him fall.

"Hey sempai… You know we shouldn't… Not out here…"

"But I just can't hold myself when you're around, _taichou_…"

"Ah…"

Somehow, the copy ninja had succeeded on pulling down his mask when both of his hands were busy covering his kouhai's eyes. How he possibly could have done it, the brown haired man didn't know, but apparently it had happened because he could now feel the softness from thin, warm lips on the left side of his neck, nibbling and kissing teasingly.  
Lips searched their way up towards his face again, but just when they were about to reach his jaw they took a turn and followed his jawline up to his left ear instead.

_Oh fuck. _

Kakashi found Yamato's earlobe in a second, and both licked and nibbled on it eagerly. A shiver started to run down along the wood ninja's spine, but it was so strong that it affected his entire body, including both fingers and toes.  
Between the licks and the small bites, Kakashi chuckled. He realized that he had found his lover's most sensitive spot, so he even dared to whisper a quiet; "Jackpot!" after two loud groans in a row from Yamato, who deep inside both cursed himself for being so easily affected, and his sempai for teasing him so much.

"It's not… It's not funny…"

If they hadn't been close already, they came even closer to each other now. Hips smashed together and lips finally met when Kakashi turned his head back.  
They kissed for a few minutes, only backing off to gasp for air. Tongues worked like magnets, searched for each other all the time.

"Can we…" the copy ninja panted lightly, "go back to your apartment and continue this?"

Yamato thought for a second.  
A warm bath, something hot to drink… Wasn't that all he had wanted just a few minutes ago?  
Scarily, something like that wasn't on his priority-list anymore.  
There was only one thing.

"If you make me a cup of coffee we can."

* * *

_It's short but I hope you enjoy anyway. Happy KakaYama week everyone!_


End file.
